


Your Best Nightmare

by Nebbles



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, i'm sorry sans, this is so sad, this is the meanest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has to a make a choice that he never thought he'd be presented with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely comic on Tumblr: http://nostalgia-phantom.tumblr.com/post/133050391939
> 
> Check out their art!

“S-SANS… PLEASE… THIS HURTS…”

Flowey’s vines snaked around Papyrus’ body, digging into the earth, rendering him unable to escape. The vines that were around Sans’ wrists remained tight, leaving both brothers in a stalemate.

“Heheh! One of you will have to attack the other eventually!” Flowey giggled, admiring his work. “You two can’t stay here forever! Even if you do, I’ll make sure you both turn into dust!”

Sans didn’t know what to do. He and Papyrus were both trapped. A clear solution, where both of them survived didn’t seem possible. Flowey was winning.

“It’s either you or him!” Flowey laughed again. “Who will you choose, Sans? You, or your brother? Tee hee!”

“neither of us are going to die here,” Sans refused to show any fear, any signs of nervousness. “you’re going to take your vines off me, and off my brother, and leave.” Sans would sit here and wait for the next reset, if he had to.

“And I thought you’d be smarter than this. Shouldn’t you just let me win for once? I can just take over your brother’s body, and take everyone’s souls and become a God…” Flowey let out a wistful sigh, snaking another vine through Papyrus’ eyesocket. “And… well, I can stop all the resets! Isn’t that what you want?”

“just… let papyrus go,” Sans was willing to offer himself up to Flowey. “please.”

“And give up an opportunity like this? Geez, you really are an idiot.” Flowey released his grip on Sans. “Just think of all the stuff I can do with your brother’s body! No one will be able to stop me!”

“SANS…” Papyrus couldn’t mask the pain in his voice. “SANS, PLEASE…”

Sans knew what Papyrus was going to ask. 

He instantly regretted telling Papyrus about the Gaster Blasters.

“you’ve gotta be pulling my leg here, bro,” Sans gave a nervous, unsettled laugh. “you can’t be asking me to…” He didn’t even want to say it.

“SANS…” Papyrus didn’t want to put Sans through this. Yet there wasn’t any other option. 

Sans stood there, unable to process what he had to do. Everything felt out of focus. His hands were shaking. The world felt far away.

"IT'S OKAY, SANS... EVERYONE WILL REMEMBER ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS THE HERO WHO SAVED THE UNDERGROUND...” God, how he didn’t want to die. There was so much he wanted to do. “I RATHER THAT THAN HAVE EVERYONE ELSE GET HURT. EVEN IF YOU'LL BE HURT... I... I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE, SANS, PLEASE..."

"..." Sans shook his head rapidly. No, no, no – he couldn’t do this. No.

"Golly, that was quite the moving speech, Papyrus!” Flowey coiled more vines around Papyrus’ body. Sans could hear the cracking of bones. “Too bad no one but your brother was around to hear it! Especially since he'll be nothing but dust soon."

"SANS, PLEASE, JUST... JUST DO IT. I'VE ACCEPTED IT." Papyrus was begging. He didn’t want to die, but it was a fate better than his body turning the citizens of the Underground into dust. “I’LL… I’LL BE OKAY. IT’LL BE OKAY.”

"...p...papyrus..." Sans felt like the world was ending.

"I-IT'S OKAY, SANS, REALLY. I... IT'S SOMETHING THAT HAS TO BE DONE,” Papyrus tried to smile. It didn’t look right, with Flowey poking out of an eyesocket, grinning widely. Papyrus’ smile looked pained and forced. 

“Are you done yet? As much as I love seeing this heartbreaking escapade, I do have other things to do,” Flowey huffed. “Come on! Either I take over his body and kill everyone, or you kill him! Make your mind already!”

“…p-papyrus…” Sans couldn’t even face him. Papyrus was right. He knew it. He knew that the rest of the underground would be spared. 

He just wished the choice wasn’t his own.

Sans felt magic surge through his body as he was able to break out of the vines. Before Flowey could react fast enough, a pair of Gaster Blasters emerged behind him. Sans’ hand trembled violently, unable to control his breathing.

He couldn’t watch.

“…T-TELL UNDYNE I SAID GOODBYE, SANS. I’LL MISS HER, AND YOU. I’LL MISS EVERYONE IN SNOWDIN…” Papyrus hated goodbyes. But Sans deserved one. “TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, BROTHER.”

“i… i’m so sorry,” Sans’ voice cracked, forcing himself to signal the Gaster Blasters to attack. 

His own words echoed throughout his mind.

_‘you dirty brother killer.’_

Sans forced himself to focus on the snow as shrill cries of pain tore throughout the woods. It became hard to tell whether it was Flowey or Papyrus crying out in pain. It was the only thing Sans could hear. It felt like it wasn’t ever going to end. That, here he would be, trapped in an endless loop of hearing the dying screams of his brother.

He almost started begging for a reset.

Finally, it ended. The Gaster Blasters were gone. There was no one but him standing in the snow.

It was over.

Sans crawled over to the remnants of what was once his brother – it was still his brother, even under Flowey’s control. Dust slipped through his fingers, pooling over shreds of red fabric. This was all he had to remember Papyrus by. Some dust, fabric, and last words that rang throughout his skull. The screams, whether they belonged to Flowey or Papyrus, seemed to linger around the empty woods. They were dull, but echoed. They wouldn’t leave. 

He wanted this to be a nightmare. 

He wished it was. 

Sobs wracked his body as he doubled over the dust, grasping more of it in his hands. It slipped through the spaces beneath his fingers, blowing out into the wind. Between sobs, painfully grasping for a breath, he tried calling out for someone.

“p-p-papyrus, wake me up, please—this isn’t real…” This had to be a dream. “p-papyrus, please! you always wake me up from nightmares! papyrus, please! please!”

More sobs echoed throughout the snowy expanse. Sans kept screaming out for Papyrus, in some desperate hope this was nothing more than a nightmare. His breaths grew more ragged and short and it was harder and harder to call for Papyrus.

But he had to come.

Papyrus always did.

He kept calling out for Papyrus over and over again. Every gasp of air Sans managed to get, it was another cry for his brother. The cries slowly elevated back into screams, lost into the woods. Sans’ voice grew hoarse, body trembling, unable to scream any longer. His voice hurt. Everything hurt, so, so much.

“…p-pap…please…” Sans wheezed. “p-please come back…” 

But nobody came.


End file.
